Getting Started
The first options available to you when you start GG Maker for the first time will be the option to create a new game or open an existing project. You can also find links to video tutorials and the beginner’s guide from this menu. Folders By default, you will start GG Maker with two folders called ‘Demos’ and ‘Examples’. Projects you create will appear outside of these folders by default, but you can create your own folders by clicking ‘New Folder’ in the menu. You can also change the default location of these folders by selecting the “…” button in the lower left corner of the menu and selecting “Browse…” Demos – these are prebuilt games with specific genres in mind which you can play to better understand the kinds of thing GG Maker is capable of. You can modify these projects to learn from them, or even use them as a base for your own game. Examples – similar to demos, with more focus on showing off one particular feature which you can make use of in your GG Maker games. Tasks: Open – click this to open your selected project. Play – play the selected game without having to open or modify the project. Rename – change the name of your game’s project file or folder. Delete – remove the project and its files from your hard drive. New Folder – create a new folder to store project files in, as detailed above. New – opens the menu for creating a new game. Cancel – closes the New/Open Game menu, but not GG Maker. Help Video Tutorials (Internet required) - launches your default web browser and navigates to the online video tutorials available on the GG Maker website. Beginner's Tutorial - launches the built-in Beginner's Guide, which covers the basics of using the GG Maker software. Help - opens a drop down menu where you can launch: Platformer Tutorial - launches the built-in Platformer Tutorial, which covers the basics of the 'Platformer' game template. Scripting Tutorial - launches the built-in Scripting Tutorial, which covers the basics of scripting events in GG Maker. Documentation (F1) - launches the built-in documentation, which covers everything in the Wiki but in an offline format. Online Wiki (Internet required) - launches your default web browser and navigates to the Wiki. Community Tutorials (Internet required) - launches your default web browser and navigates to the user tutorials available on the GG Maker website. Forum (Internet required) - launches your default web browser and navigates to the GG Maker community forums, where you can request help from the community, find resources and games or showcase your own. Submit Bug (Internet required) - launches the Bug Reporting tool so you can submit bugs/errors you've encountered whilst using the GG Maker software. Tips - launches the built-in Tips dialog that provides some small but useful tips for using the GG Maker software. About (Internet required) - launches your default web browser and navigates to The Team page, where you can learn more about the development of GG Maker.